The Glee Club
by RennahTheVenomQueen
Summary: *Not anything to do with the show Glee, different school different state* Contains OC.. all characters are OC. Guyxguy relationship. If you like Glee/punk music/yaoi you will love this. Please read. This story has real potential, containg gangs, a glee club, and love! What's more to love. Glee club.
1. The New Kid

I don't own Mayday Parade! The song "When I grow up" is a cover by Mayday parade. And "Ghost" Is also by Maday parade. All song credits go to them

I sighed. "God someone shoot me." I said, propping my head up with my hand, elbow on the table. My friend Lexa nodded. "How many bad singers can be in this damn school?" She added. We were judging auditions for the school's glee club. Darrin looked at his sheet. "Number 18, Michael Foxcroft. You're up." He said reluctantly. The curtains open, and a rather attractive little metal head with blonde hair nervously walked out to the mic. "Whenever you're ready hun." Said the motherly Lexa. I had my sheet of paper ready to take notes. All was silent, until he signaled for the dj to start the track. My jaw fell to the floor. Holly shit, his shirt came off out of nowhere. He was _hot_. He looked me dead in the eye, taking the mic in his hand at the same moment his shirt magically came off. "Boys call you sexy." Hip roll. Shit. Did he seriously just roll his hips? The song was "When I grow up." But it was a punk version. I looked over to Lexa and Darrin. Both of them were as astonished as I was. "Now I've got a confession. When I was young I wanted attention, and I promised myself that I'd do anything, anything at all for them to notice me." Clearly, because I couldn't get his v-line out of my mind, a slight blush forming on my cheeks. I was literally staring at his… everything. Where did he come from!? "I see them staring at me. Oh I'm a trendsetter, Yes this is true 'cause what I do, no one can do it better. You can talk about me 'Cause I'm a hot topic. I see you watching me, watching me, and I know you want it!" That's when I had to end it. I nodded to Lexa and Darrin, signaling them to end the tryout. "Foxcroft you're in." Said Darrin. I stole one last look, before I exited the auditorium. "We have meetings at block B every Wednesday. And there's usually someone in the glee room at lunch if you wanna hang." Added Lexa.

At lunch I grabbed my monster and bag of salt and vinegar chips and headed to the Glee room, home of the 'Star Generation', our glee group. As I walked in I saw the new kid, Michael, sitting at one of the pianos. Thankfully his shirt was on this time. "Hey." I said, trying to be casual. My brown hair got in my eyes so I had to do the infamous 'emo hair sweep' as a Jey called it. "I'm Kyle." He looked up from the keys of the piano. His eyes were blue and perfect. Jesus I'm in love. "Y-yeah you were one of the judges." He said, looking away and rubbing is arm. "So are you new here? I h=think I would remember seeing you around before." I said without thinking. Shit, yeah _that _didn't sound weird. He looked up, with his amazing blue eyes into my stupid brownish not-even-a-real-color eyes. He smiled. "Y-yeah," He said, darting his eyes away again. "Me and my brother just moved here." Just then the door opened and Samantha walked in with Chelsea and Amanda. Nathan and Lacey pursued in after them.

"Oh my gosh is this the new boy!?" Said the overly eccentric Amanda, rushing up to my new found crush and looking at him. I gave Sam the death glare, telling her with my eyes to get her stupid girlfriend off my property. Yes he's mine, now hush brain! "Amanda hun, why don't we give the kid some space?" She said more of a statement than a question. Amanda's eyes dated to Sam, then me, than Michael. A sudden understanding glinted in her eyes and she sat with Sam in their usual desk. "Um hi, I'm Mike." He said nervously. He stood up, face to face he was shorter than me. He was about the same body type though, thin. He probably had- definitely had more chiseled features than me. I mean, I've got a 'ladies' six pack according to Lexa. He's got that delicious V trailing right down… "Hey, you ok?" He asked, I blushed furiously. Was I seriously just looking at his pants? I darted my eyes to his. "Y-yeah I-I'm fine I just.. uh want to practice a song!" I thought quickly of a new topic to think of. I sat at the piano, starting to sing the first song that came into my head. The first few lines are a cappella. "There's a ghost in my bedroom, it haunts me at night. I've asked him to leave, but he keeps stopping by." The kid lit up, he knew the song, and joined in on the next line. "Just when I think that I'm alone, it shows up again with a friend this time. And now this is getting old. I don't know what to do. Metaphorically, this ghost is you." He went over to the drums and played along. Good god, a good singer, fabulous body, and he plays the drums!? "Now this ghost in my bedroom it gives me advice. He promised one day that he'd teach me to fight. Now when I think that I'm alone, he comes up my way with a devil's smile singing, "This is now my home. You're my wish come true." When you reach that golden cloud, I'll be there with you." He took up this part. "There's a ghost in my bedroom, and he's dying to meet you,  
(Ah, ah). God knows he's heard all about you. I guess he's friendly enough though. I'll see him more,  
(There's a ghost in my bedroom) Always sneaking roses in your bed, (Ah, ah). He's in your bed, says he won't let you down. He will, he will, he will." We ended it there, and I'm glad because I was breathless. Not just because of the lyrics I was belting out. It was him. His voice, god. It harmonized perfectly with mine. Everyone clapped and I just stared at him, mesmerized. And what's more, he looked at me. He had his beautiful blue eyes on _me._


	2. Unexpected Suprise

_Wednesday Michael's POV_  
I sighed, great, school. Slapping my alarm I got up and practiced my morning vocals. I grabbed the glass of water on my bedside table, after taking a sip I went over to my dresser. Picking out a "The Killers" band tee and a pair of my favorite skinny jeans. Why were they my favorite? Because I was wearing them the day I caught Kyle staring at my... yeah. I got dressed and headed down stairs. "Stan I'm borrowing a couple bucks!" I said, taking them from his wallet. He grunted a response from upstairs signaling he heard me. Lighting the joint on the table I took it and hit it. I sat on the couch and watched the news for about ten minutes, hitting the joint occasionally. When it was about half way through I put it out and left the rest for Stanny. I went to the fridge and pulled out one of his brownies for lunch later. I remember when he made these brownies, the house smelled so good. Like pot and chocolate. I smiled. "I'm leaving!" I sayed in a sing-song tone. Putting on my hoodie I opened the door and made my way to the bus stop, shutting the door firmly behind me.

When the bus finally got here I stepped up the stairs, then I saw Kyle. He didn't usually ride this bus. Nor did usually wear sunglasses or look totally hung-over. I sat next to him, he had his for head pressed up to the window. He looked to see who had sat next to him, then straightned up and looked surprised. "Mike!" He said. "This is your bus?" He looked like he had either gotten totally smashed last night or he had the plague. "Yeah, I don't usually see you here." He smirked and chuckled in a way that just sent shivers down my spine, the good shivers. "I don't even know where I was last night, let alone if this was even the right bus." He said. I took off his glasses. "Man you look like total shit." He smirked again. "Yeah, and you had fun this morning." He said, getting up close to me. I could feel his breath on my neck. "Wh-what are you doing?" I said, getting flustered. He lifted his head from my neck. "Smelling. You smell like weed man." I laughed nervously, the blush apparent on my face.

The rest of the day went on as usual, and once Kyle had been cured of his hang over he was back to his usual cute self. It wasn't till the dismissal bell rang that the day took an odd turn. As I left my east wing math class, the west wing was notorious for teachers who could care less and held a no-nothing policy. So the west wing was where most fights took place. Unfortunately, this is where my locker was. I walked to my locker, and not two feet away from my locker the books were knocked out of my hands. It was some jock. Eye rolled my eyes. Great. "Pick'em up queer." He said. I sighed, picking them up. "Ha ha very funny." I tied to walk to my locker, but two steps and I was shoved into the wall and just as he was about to sock me in the stomach, a fist hit him square in the face. I blinked. It wasn't me, who the hell was it. I looked to the floor where a foot was furiously kicking the jock in the stomach. "Dammit John! What did I say?! My property! My turf, man, what happens when you pick a fight on my turf?!" He yelled angrily. God, it was Kyle. Wait, 'my property'? what did he mean. "Kyle, that's enough." I said from my place on the floor against the wall.

The guy ran out of the hall. Kyle hurried over to me, lifting my chin moving my head looking for bruises. He lifted me up and sighed. "Sorry you had to see that." His eyes held worry and sincerity. "Kyle.. what did you mean 'your property.'?" I asked. He blushed. "Wella you see when I first saw you, at the audition, when I left I told everyone to not lay a finger on you. In order to do that I had to lay a claim on you. It doesn't mean anything, I mean, you're just mine." He sighed, sitting down. "There're two gangs here. That guy, John, was the leader of one of'em… I'm the leader of the other. I inherited the crown from my brother when he graduated, we don't kill people or anything." He said chuckling. "And I didn't tell you because I don't want you to think of me differently." I hugged Kyle. "I don't, you're the same Kyle." Once the hug broke he looked at me, like he was trying to decide something. He looked away, "Thanks, man, that means a lot. I've got a rep around the school man, and the park, it's not good." He said. His shoulder's slumped. I grabbed his shoulder and made him face me. "I get it, Stan was part of gang once, he was just trying to keep us safe."

He frowned at the mention of Stanny. "Who's Stan?" He asked. "My brother, why?" He smiled, nothing." I leaned in, two inches from his face. "Kyle.." I said.. not knowing what to do or say, I could feel he wanted to do the same thing I did. His eyes darted from my eyes to my lips. Than he did it. He put his hands in my hair and kissed me. I smiled, and kissed back.

_Kyle's POV_

O my god, Oh my god, Oh my god. "What just happened?" I asked, pulling out of the kiss. "I think it was something good, don't you?" He asked nervously, running a hand through my hair. Sometime during the kiss I had moved so that I was slightly on top of him, I was looking down at him sitting on my knees. His head was tilted slightly and his back against the wall. "Yeah." I said, star struck and breathless. "Yeah, it was a good thing." I smirked and wiggled my eyebrow playfully. "So does this mean your mine for real now?" We laughed, I got up and helped him up. "Yes, Kyle, I believe it does."


	3. Family accurs

_Kyle's POV_

The next day was pretty cool. Me and Mike were the only ones in the Glee room at lunch so we decided to discuss what we would do about our situation. "So are you out?" I asked him, reffering to the infamous 'Closet' He blushed. "No, I mean, my brother knows. Are you?" I nodded. I had had so many boyfriends, but none of them I actually cared for till Mikey. "Yeah." He smiled. "Then I will come out." He was sitting beside me in a row of chairs facing the whiteboard. I looked at him. "I'll protect you, Mikey, if anyone gives you shit I'll-" He kissed me, thoroughly shutting me up. "I know. You proved that yesterday remember?" His priceless smile caused a rare genuine one to appear on my lips. "So, I want to make this official… Will you be my boyfriend?"

He hugged me and put his face in the crook of my neck. "Yes." He said. I stole the words from his lips in a fiery kiss just as Samantha walked in. "Oh-oh um, am I interrupting something?" She said, clearly embarrassed. I gave her a smirk and, the cutey that he is, Mikey blushed. "Yes Sam. I was just about to stick my tongue down his throat." I said sarcastically. Though the vision of me doing so brought on an urge. I suppressed it as the bell rang. I walked Mikey to his locker holding his hand, claiming him as mine for all to see. And telling the right people that he was mine not for anyone to touch. Because the consequence would be harsh, and John showing up to school with a black eye and bruised stomach was living proof of that.

I walked home and sighed happily. For once in my life I actually loved someone. This wasn't lust like all the other times before. This was 'I will stay with you forever love' like in those sappy chick flicks. As I passed the next corner I received a nod and a "Ay yo man whats up, K?" from some of my guys. I walked over to them and was handed a bottle in a brown paper bag. I took a couple swigs than handed it back to DJ. "It's all good man." I said. Gerard opened his mouth. "So word is you got a fuckbu-" I slapped Gerard and pulled him closer by the collar of his shirt. "He's not a 'fuckbuddy' G. You touch him I'll slit your throat without a second thought got it?" He nodded, slightly shocked at my reaction. I frowned and released my grip on his collar. "Sorry man, I shouldn't of hit you. Just, spread the word man. Michael Foxcroft, is untouchable. We good?" He nodded. After catching up with the guys I said my goodbyes and headed home.

"Mum I'm home!" I said as I entered the house. It was a pretty average house. Three bedroom, two bathroom. When I entered the kitchen my jaw dropped to the floor. "Marshall!" I said excitedly. I ran to my brother and hugged him tight. Pulling him back and placing my hands on his shoulders I said, "Let me get a good look at you! I've missed you man." He had a few new Tattoos. How long had it been? Two years? I t doesn't matter, I hugged him again. "How long are you staying for?" I asked. He smiled, his brown eyes warm. His head was shaved leaving only maybe a half inch of his brown hair. "Maybe a week." He stated. "So how's king-ship working for you, K, have you been keeping them in order. I smirked and sat down on the couch to tell him the Jay Feather Gang's recent happenings, including me beating the shit out of our rivals' leader.

Alright I'm sorry! Incredibly short chapter I know. Please don't be mad? I've been so busy lately. I'll make it up to you next chapter I promise! There will be a very smexy scene ;). And for those of you who are wondering anything about my characters, they are %100 made up in my brain. The songs, however, are ALL someone elses. Even when in later chapters it says the characters wrote the songs. Anyways.. keep reading guys! It will get good and I apologize that school takes up all my darn time./3


End file.
